


Be Careful What You Wish For

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Jensen Ackles, M/M, Upset Jared Padalecki, Wishes, bad wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: When Jensen and Jared get into a fight, Jensen says some things he doesn’t mean. Those words hold a greater weight when Jensen wakes up in a world that’s not his.





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe you sometimes!” Jensen yelled as him and Jared stood across the kitchen island from each other. “Can’t you take an interview serious for once?” He stared at Jared, who was looking down at the floor. “Jared, look at me!”

“What do you want me to say?” Jared asked with a shrug. “You joke around just as much as the rest of us.”

“This was a damn important interview!” Jensen said. “This was for our futures!”

“You’re talking like Supernatural is ending tomorrow.” Jared said with a shrug. “Jensen, there’s still time. And we’re both big names. Some of the biggest on TV.” Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose and gave an exaggerated sigh. “Jensen.”

“Just stop.” Jensen snapped. “I can’t listen to you say anything else right now.”

“Jensen…”

“I said stop!” Jensen said. He had been in a bad mood for weeks now. He was snippy and short. Jared knew it was from the stress of everything he had going on, plus worry about what the future was going to hold, among everything else.

But that was no excuse for what came out of his mouth next.

“It’s days like this that sometimes I wish one of us wouldn’t have gone to that damn audition.” Jensen hissed. He looked up at Jared right then and saw the heartbreak fill his eyes as his mouth hung open.

“Is that how you really feel?” Jared asked, staring at Jensen.

“Yes.” Jensen told him. It was too late to take it back now, so why not mess everything up more. “Yes, I do.”

“Fine.” Jared snatched up his keys and wallet.

“Where are you going?” Jensen asked, watching as Jared headed towards the door.

“Misha’s.” Jared glared at Jensen. “Or Stephen’s or somewhere. Anywhere that isn’t here.” He threw opened the front door and marched out, letting it slam shut behind him. Jensen glared at the door. They had been together since season 2 and had been friends since day one. Jensen wasn’t sure why he had said what he did, but he was stressed. He had the brewery, a bed and breakfast, kids, and next year would end his steady income job. Yeah, he had money, he had planned and saved and thought of all of that. But the future was scary. What was he going to do with the rest of 2020, or 2021…

And Jared was just trying to make everyone smile. Jensen knew that. He was a ball of sunshine and never wanted to hurt anyone. But Jensen’s bad mood mixed with everything else hadn’t helped and he had exploded at the wrong person and said things he didn’t mean. And if Jared ended up at Stephen’s, that meant drinking and trash talking. Jensen knew Amell would be posting something to piss him off too. He loved to push Jensen’s buttons and post pictures of him and Jared hanging out.

“I’m going to bed.” Jensen grumbled to himself as he left the kitchen and headed to the bedroom. He changed out of the clothes he had been wearing and threw himself onto the king sized bed that smelled like Jared. “I’ll apologize in the morning.” Jensen climbed under the covers and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

****

“Hey, lighten up.” Stephen said, handing Jared a glass of wine.

“He’s not the only one suffering though.” Jared sighed. “I have no idea what I’m going to do after this. I don’t have people begging me to host their parades or to do their movies. I don’t have fans saying that I could be Captain America when Chris Evans retires or to be Jason Todd in a live action Batman movie.”

“I’ve been Oliver Queen for so long, I’m not sure what to do next.” Stephen admitted. “I can just imagine what it’s like for you. I mean, you’ve been Sam Winchester for fifteen years man. I don’t expect you to get over it that easy.”

“I joke around so I don’t care.” Jared admitted. “Because if it wasn’t for this show I…”

“Hey, hey. You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Stephen smiled at him. “Jensen’s just being a dick. But he’ll relax soon and be back to his not as dickish self.” Stephen raised his class. “And this is the first meeting of the soon to be unemployed actors support group.” He teased, making Jared smile.

“I call it a success.” Jared raised his glass and smiled as someone snapped a picture for Stephen. Jared knew what he was doing, and honestly, he didn’t reallycare. Jensen had pissed him off and he was allowed to have a little fun without him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen heard the noise of an unfamiliar alarm clock early the next morning. He groaned and reached over to shut it off, but it wasn’t where it normally would be. Jensen opened his eyes and looked at the nightstand but found it empty. He turned to look at the other side and saw that it was on the opposite. He always kept it on Jared’s side, because Jared needed the extra loudness to actually wake him up. Jensen rolled over and turned off the alarm, realizing that the bed felt different.

“What the hell?” Jensen asked, sitting up. The bed linens were different. The comforter wasn’t the blue one that Jared had picked out at Bed, Bath, and Beyond. It was a simple grey one. Jensen shook his head. Maybe Jared had changed it before they went to the interview to wash the other one. The radio that was on the alarm clock started to play as his phone vibrated repeatedly. “Carry on Wayward Son” was playing as Jensen picked up his phone.

There were emails, scheduling calendars, and text messages like crazy. Jensen rubbed his eyes and tried to read through some of them. He caught snippets like “Be on set at 12:15”, “there’s an interview at 10:10”. Things like that. Jensen threw his phone on the bed. What was all that. He had never had a schedule like that before.

“What the hell is going on?” Jensen asked himself. He went to the curtains that were hanging up over a window that didn’t look familiar. Nothing looked familiar. And when he opened the curtains and light came flooding in, Jensen could tell that he wasn’t in Canada anymore. Hell, he wasn’t in Texas either.

Because he as looking out over a bright, beautiful beach.

Because that was Malibu out there.

“What the…” Jensen just stared out the large window. He realized it wasn’t just a window, but a sliding door that went out onto a balcony. Jensen opened it and made his way out. It was warm. He could smell the salty air. The sun was just rising and he could see people camped out on the road just outside a large, steel fence. He had no doubt that they were paparazzi. But he was just a TV star. He never really had that much of an issue with them.

He made his way back into the unfamiliar house. Why the hell was he in Malibu? When he went to sleep last night, he had been in Vancouver. He had went to bed angry after a fight with Jared. A stupid fight at that. He made his way out of the bedroom and down some stairs that opened up into a huge, yet unrecognizable, living area. Everything looked so clean, so untouched. Jensen was starting to wonder who could possibly live in a place like this until he saw pictures sitting around and hanging on the walls that confirmed it.

He lived here, if the picture of him, Josh, and Mackenzie had anything to say about it. It was one of his favorite pictures and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw it. But it was the only thing that looked familiar in the place.

“Hello?” Jensen called out. But no one called back. “Jared?” But no answer.

In fact, there was no sign that Jared had ever even been in the house. There were no pictures, no boxes of his favorite cereal sitting around or cases of his favorite beer. There was absolutely no sign that Jared Padalecki lived in the house. And that terrified Jensen.

“Jay?” Jensen called out. “Come on man.” But he still got no answer. Jensen groaned and decided to look for some food. He was starving. But as he opened the fridge, he didn’t find much of anything in it. A box of baking soda, some beer, some water, and a foil plate that Jensen wasn’t even about to mess with.

“This can’t be my house.” Jensen said to himself. There was always food in the house. Leftovers from events and things they would sneak off the set, snacks for the rare days they didn’t have to go in, things for Jensen to grill. But there was nothing, no matter how many cabinets Jensen opened. Jensen sighed and let the cabinet door slam shut.

The doorbell rang then, temporarily distracting Jensen from his food related misery. He went to the front door and opened it, seeing a short girl with purple hair and glasses standing there.

“Good morning Mr. Ackles.” She said, typing away at her phone. She looked up at him. “You’re not ready?”

“Ready?” Jensen asked. “Ready for what?”

“You have an interview with Buzzfeed in like twenty-five minutes, then a promo shoot for the new movie.” She told him. She frowned when he didn’t seem to recognize what she was saying. “Are you feeling okay?” She reached up to touch his cheek to test the temperature, but he pushed her hand away. “How much did you drink last night?”

“What?” Jensen asked. She sighed and walked into the house, heading up to his room.

“You seriously wouldn’t know what to do if you didn’t have me.” She mumbled to herself.

“Who are you?” Jensen asked, watching as she headed towards his room, to the large walk-in closet.

“Josalyn. Your assistant.” She huffed, grabbing out some clothes and throwing them on his bed. “I’ve been your assistant for the past six years Mr. Ackles.”

“I’m sorry.” Jensen said. “I guess I’m just not feeling myself today. And I’m really hungry.”

“God, you’ve got the munchies? Really?” Josalyn asked. “Damn it.” She started typing away at her phone. “I can get the Buzzfeed interview pushed back to tomorrow. But I’m not sure about the promo shoot. Everyone wants those teaser posters before San Diego.” She told him. “And I have a DoorDash order coming in for you. Carbs. You’ve got to soak up whatever is in your system.”

“I, uh, thanks?” Jensen asked. She was moving faster than his brain could register. She headed back downstairs, Jensen following. She pulled out a water bottle from the fridge and shoved it against his chest.

“Drink this.” She commanded. “I want you to drink lots of water this morning. I’ll put in a Peapod order or something. You need real food around here.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m saying.” Jensen said, a little thankful for the firey girl. She walked up to him and sniffed then, pulling back with a confused look on her face. “What?”

“You don’t smell like booze or pot.” She said. “Please tell me you’re not doing other drugs.”

“What? No.” Jensen said. “I would never…” She stared at him before nodding.

“Well, if you’re getting sick, let me know.” She said. “You have a lot to do that I would need to reschedule.”

“I don’t think I’m getting sick.” Jensen shrugged. Josalyn seemed satisfied.

“Okay, well drink the water, eat the food and sleep for a bit. I’ll check on you before the photoshoot and we’ll see what we can do.” She told him. “Call if you need anything.” She headed towards the door.

“Hey, wait.” Jensen said, stopping her in her tracks. “Where’s Jared?”

“Who?” Josalyn said.

“Jared Padalecki?” Jensen said. Josalyn shrugged.

“I don’t know who that is.” She said as she headed out the door, leaving Jensen standing there, in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

The DoorDash delivery had came and Jensen was sitting on one of the barstools in the kitchen, chowing down on it. But Josalyn’s words kept ringing in Jensen’s ears. She didn’t know who Jared was. If anyone knew him, they had to know who Jared was. They were a packaged deal. Had been for fifteen years.

“This food is amazing.” Jensen said. Josalyn was right. Lots of carbs and Jensen was enjoying every minute of it. Jensen moaned a little at the taste of the food. He finished it off and tossed the trash away. He didn’t know what kind of interview he was supposed to be giving to Buzzfeed. And he didn’t know what kind of promo shoot he was doing. Did she say movie? Jensen could’ve sworn she said movie. Part of him wondered if he should look himself up, but he remembered that Jared and him usually avoided it, especially because of all the weird pairing stuff that went around. They weren’t Misha after all.

Jensen started to explore the house a bit more. He found a workout room with some very nice equipment. He found a garage with some very nice cars, but no ‘67 Impala in sight. Jensen smiled, knowing that had to mean Supernatural was still going strong. But if Josalyn didn’t know who Jared was, then who was in Supernatural with him?

“Maybe I should take one of these for a spin.” Jensen said, noticing the black Jaguar that sat in the garage. It was beautiful and sleek, but it wasn’t Baby. He headed back inside to get dressed and find his wallet. After a few minutes of fumbling and searching, Jensen was ready to go. He checked his phone real quick before he got ready to leave.

Josalyn: Did the food kick in?

Jensen smiled a bit. He was sure that it was her job to worry about him, but she was doing pretty good at it. He sent back a text.

Jensen: Yeah. Going for a drive to clear my head.

He tossed the phone into the passenger seat and started the car. It roared to life and Jensen had a big smile on his face. He turned on the radio, it was Siruis XM, and started driving. Jensen loved the power he could feel in the car as he sped away from his home, people trying to catch pictures of him.

“And in other news, with the last Avengers movie on the horizon for many actors, we have many questions left unanswered.” The DJ said. “So I have Mr. Mark Ruffalo in the studio with me to answer some questions.” Jensen didn’t really pay much attention to what was being said.

Until…

“Yeah, I don’t think Jensen is quite ready to hang up the shield yet.” Mark laughed. Jensen glanced down at the radio.

“So you think Jensen would be willing to do one more?” The DJ asked.

“Yeah, I do.” Mark laughed. “Jensen has a cult following due to some shows he’s done, and he brought them over to the MCU and got them hooked. And he’s not the type that wants to let his fans down.” Jensen pulled into a parking lot to listen to the story. The rest was just Mark dodging questions about Avengers Endgame and different things.

But all Jensen got out of it was that he was somehow involved with Marvel. He was shaking a little as he looked around. He noticed two girls then walking across the parking lot towards Ralph’s. They were wearing Always Keep Fighting shirts, but they looked different. Less Supernatural, more like something for Arrow. Jensen got out of his car.

“Hey!” He called out to the girls. They turned to look at him, their eyes widening as they realized who it was. “Where’d you get those shirts?”

“Internet.” One of the girls said. “The Always Keep Fighting campaign. I support it.” She added. Jensen nodded. The girls watched him get back in the car, mumbling to each other about how they had just seen THE Jensen Ackles.

“Okay, so Jared’s still doing Always Keep Fighting. That’s good.” Jensen said to himself. But soon, people with cameras were upon him and he started up his car to head back home. He needed to do some researching to figure out what was going on with this bizarro world.

He made it back home safely and got behind the large gate to keep him away from the public eye. He made his way back into his house, not even bothering to look at his phone. He found a laptop in the living area and flopped down on the couch. He opened the laptop and typed in “Always Keep Fighting”.

There were a lot of Arrow results, which really confused Jensen. He clicked on a video that showed Stephen Amell at a convention with Emily Bett Rickards and some others from the show.

“I started the Always Keep Fighting campaign as a memorial.” Stephen explained on the video. “I met Jared during the first season of Supernatural. He was friends with a lot of One Tree Hill people and they introduced me to him. Very nice guy. Never would do anything to anyone and we became friends quick. You guys remember him from Gilmore Girls?”

The crowd cheered but Jensen had a very bad feeling about what he was going to say next.

“I believe it was in 2008 or 2009 when Jared got diagnosed with his depression. He tried to shake it off, bury himself in jobs. And we supported him, tried to help him through it.” Stephen closed his eyes. “He went to Rome with us for a convention. I thought it would do him some good. I thought he would come back with souvenirs and jokes about togas. But he didn’t. He didn’t come back alive.” Emily rubbed Stephen’s shoulder and Jensen paused the video then.

What was he talking about? That’s not what happened. Stephen wasn’t the one who started the campaign. Jared did. Jensen pulled up IMDB then and started looking through things. He started with himself. He saw the normal things: Days of our Lives, Dark Angel, Smallville. But after Smallville, things started to look weird.

Supernatural-Dean Winchester: 22 episodes.

“What?” Jensen was confused. 22 Episodes? But he had done well over 300 episodes. He saw My Bloody Valentine was still on there. But there were some new things.

Captain America.

Marvel’s The Avengers.

Captain America: The Winter Soldier.

Thor: The Dark World (Uncredited)

Avengers: Age of Ultron.

Ant-Man (Uncredited).

Spider-Man: Homecoming (Uncredited).

Avengers: Infinity Wars.

Captain Marvel (Uncredited).

Avengers: Endgame.

And all as Steve Rogers/Captain America.

“That’s not right.” Jensen said. He scrolled back to Supernatural and clicked on it, trying to find the right information.

Jensen Ackles-Dean Winchester. 22 Episodes.

Stephen Amell-Sam Winchester. 22 Episodes.

That stopped Jensen in his tracks. Because it wasn’t Stephen who played Sam. It was Jared. Jensen typed Jared’s name in then and what greeted him almost killed him right then and there.

Jared Tristan Padalecki

July 19th, 1982 to May 9, 2015

“No…” Jensen said. “No, no, no, no…” He tried to find anything to say it wasn’t true. But all he was finding was Stephen’s campaign in memory of Jared, heartfelt speeches by cast members from Gilmore Girls, tears and pain from people of One Tree Hill. Jensen didn’t know why he kept searching, but he did and eventually found Jared’s grave in San Antonio.

“I have to get out there.” Jensen said before picking up his phone and calling Josalyn.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Josalyn, I need to get to San Antonio. I need a flight.” Jensen said. 

“What? Why?” She asked. “We have a lot to do. Endgame is coming up and you have photoshoots and publicity to do. You’ve got some interviews and if you’re wanting to keep up with the directing, you need to get your script in and…”

“My best friend killed himself!” Jensen yelled. “So I don’t care about the rest of it. Get me to San Antonio now!”

“Oh my god…” Josalyn gasped. “I’ll get you on the first flight I can. Just take a breath. I’ll call you back as soon as I can.” she hung up, leaving Jensen in his own mind. He didn’t care about what was going on. He didn’t care about being Steve Rogers or anything like that. Jared was...Jared was gone. He was gone and this Jensen didn’t even care. Because he didn’t even know Jared.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Jensen screamed at nobody. Because that’s all that this Jensen seemed to have. He had his assistant, who didn’t stick around very long. He had coworkers apparently, and fans. But he had no one in his life to make him happy. No one like Jared. Jensen walked around the house, catching sight of himself in a mirror. “Why are you like this?” But the man in the mirror didn’t answer. So Jensen did the only logical thing he could think of.

He punched the mirror, shattering the glass.

He fell to his knees amidst the broken glass, his hand throbbing from hitting it. He wanted to destroy this place, but it wasn’t his to destroy. This wasn’t his world. He wanted to go back to Canada. To the snow, and waking up early and staying up late, to being too old to do stunts so he did them just to spite people. To Alex and Misha and Samantha and Jared. God, he missed Jared so much.

Josalyn called him to let him know that his plane would be leaving for Texas in three hours. Jensen rushed to the airport, not really caring about much, not even his possible sprained hand. He had a few things and headed into the airport, ready to go to San Antonio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read this!

Jensen stepped foot in a Texas a few hours later. He didn’t have much of a plan, to be honest. He wasn’t even sure what he was planning on finding there. But Jensen hailed a cab and gave the driver the address to the cemetery.

“Hey man, you’re in those Captain America movies, right?” The drive asked.

“Uh, yeah…” Jensen said, not really wanting to talk about it.

“What are you doin’ here then?” Jensen sighed.

“Came to see a friend.” Jensen explained. The driver let Jensen off at the gates to the cemetery and drove away, leaving the actor standing there. Jensen took a deep breath and headed in, searching around to find the right place. A caretaker was watching him, and finally came up to him.

“Can I help you?” He asked. Jensen sighed.

“I’m trying to find Jared Padalecki.” Jensen told him. It almost hurt to say it. The man nodded and pointed Jensen in the right direction. He was friends with the Padalecki family. It had damn near killed him having to bury that sweet boy.

Jensen made his way over. He could see a couple other Padalecki’s who were more than likely his grandparents or some other relative. But then he came to Jared’s headstone and Jensen was sure his heart was broken. He stood there, staring at it. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do.

“Jay,” Jensen started, unsure of his own voice. “You always promised me you would never do that. But I guess that promise didn’t apply to this version.” Jensen crouched in front of his grave. “I’m sorry he was never there for you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” He wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry that I said those things to you during our fight. I love you Jared.”

“Excuse me?” A woman’s voice said then. Jensen looked up at her, gasping a little. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize anyone would be out here.” She looked down sadly. “That’s my brother. I’m Megan.”

“Jensen.” Jensen said, standing and offering his hand.

“I know who you are. Your face is everywhere.” She laughed a little. This looked like the Megan Padalecki that Jensen remembered, but she didn’t know him the way she did. “You knew my brother?”

“Uh, yeah.” JEnsen rubbed the back of his neck. “I knew him from when I worked on Supernatural.” Megan nodded.

“Yeah, he was really good friends with Stephen. NEver harbored any hard feelings.” Megan sighed. “He wanted to be on Supernatural so bad. I don’t know if things would be different if he had gotten on there or not. But something didn’t want him to get that role.” She laughed a little.

“What do you mean?” Jensen asked. Megan was putting flowers on Jared’s grave as she spoke.

“His car broke down on the way to the audition for Supernatural,” She explained. “Then when he had another chance, our dad got really sick and Jared volunteered to take care of him. I was out of the state and Jeff had his hands full with other things. So Jared stayed behind and lost his chance at that show.”

“I see.” Jensen said, sniffling some. “He was such a nice person.”

“I know. He would’ve done anything for anyone.” She closed her eyes. “It’s been four years and it still hurts every day that he’s gone.” Jensen nodded. “Thanks for listening to me. I know I’m just a stranger to you…”

“Thanks for telling me more about him.” Jensen offered her a smile. Megan just nodded and took her leave. Jensen looked back at Jared’s headstone and offered it a sad smile before going to leave. He wanted to find a hotel room to hide in. He didn’t want to be in this world anymore.

He just wanted to go home.

*************** 

Jensen checked into a hotel and settled himself on the bed. He looked around the room, his heart heavy and his eyes filling with tears. Jared was gone. This Jared never got to live any of his dreams. Jensen held his head in his hands, letting the tears flow.

“Jared.” Jensen cried. “Why Jared? Why?” He wiped at his eyes. “I didn’t mean what I said. I’m so happy that you came to the audition. I’m so damn happy you’re in my life.” He laid back on the bed. “I just want my Jared back.”

Jensen drifted off to sleep, tears drying on his skin.

*****************

Jensen groaned as he started to wake up. He smelled bacon as his eyes started to open. He realized then that the bed felt familiar. Looking around, he noticed the familiar comforter, the familiar bedroom. The alarm clock was on the normal side of the bed. Jensen jumped up then and ran towards the kitchen, where Jared was standing there, cooking.

“Jared.” Jensen said softly. Jared looked up at him.

“Jensen, I’m sorry about yesterday. I…” He stopped when Jensen wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. “Are you okay?”

“I had the worst dream.” Jensen whispered. “You know I love you right? And I’m really happy you showed up for the audition.”

“I know Jensen.” Jared smiled at him. “I’m sorry about messing around so much at the interview.”

“It’s just an interview.” Jensen told him. “I don’t care what the future holds honestly. Just as long as you’re there with me.” Jared smiled and hugged Jensen back.

“I don’t know what kind of dream you had, but it must have been bad.” Jared said, staying there in Jensen’s arms.

“It was awful,” Jensen admitted. He didn’t want to talk about it, and Jared wouldn’t push it. He had had his own fair share of bad dreams he didn’t really feel like talking about. “But I just want you to know that I do love you.”

“I love you too Jen.” JAred smiled. “How about some bacon?” He pulled away and handed Jensen the plate of bacon. Jensen smiled and accepted it, happy that whatever dream that was, was over. He would worry about the future later. Right now, he just wanted to be happy with his Jared.


End file.
